Angelic Aura
by sukizar
Summary: Wonderweiss has just been intuduced to a fallen angel. And his first reaction....is love!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Bleach, it's characters(besides Aura, she belongs to Setokabagirl749) and settings all belongs to Tite Kubo.

Author's Notes: Ello!! Its me, Sukizar. Well this is my second Fan fiction, never thought I would be saying that :O! this story's ideas were created by Setokabagirl749. she is the one who created Aura(a main character in this story) so everything here is hers, I just wrote it, and did what she said. XD I hope I gave her story the justice it deserves. Well thank you so much for reading my second ever fan fiction, please review. If u give annnyy flames, u can be sure that we will use ur flames to roast marshmallows and not give u any!!

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

Angelic Aura

Chapter One

Ba-thump…ba-thump…ba-thump…ba-thump

Wonderweiss's heart beat fast, she was coming, she always came at this time. No matter what, all he had to do was wait here, but it was so hard. He wanted to see her now; he wanted to feel the warmth that she gave off and feel that strange foreign spiritual pressure that she had. It was so much more different then Tosen's, just begin around her, made his insides do strange things, he felt like his actually stomach was flipping up and down. Wonderweiss began to play with his thumbs, as he looked around at the pure white room, deep in the heart of Los Noches.

There was a couch in one corner, and a table in another; he remembered that a while ago she played a game with him at that table. He remembered that she laughed a lot when they played the game, her voice made him feel like he was floating on air. He sighed out loud as he remembered all her features, her bright blue eyes, that seemed to sparkle all the time every time she looked at him. Her silky red hair, that reminded him of a every glowing fire, lighting the way. The only dark thing that she had on her heavenly body was four pure black wings, he remembered the first time he say them, he first thought they would feel coarse but when he did accidentally brush against it, he was shocked to find out they were the softest thing he ever felt. His mind began to wander, as he thought of all her features.

"I'm sorry, Wonderweiss. I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long." A soft smooth voice said. The small arrancar whipped his head around a huge smile on his face, as his wide purple eyes took in the beautiful angel before him.

Aura was wearing a white outfit that seem to contrast her bright red hair, and the white just seemed to make her eyes stand out even more. Aura smiled softly at Wonderweiss, then offered her hand to him.

"Ahhhhoooooo," the blonde said as he lightly grasped her velvet soft hand. She smiled even bigger then slowly led Wonderweiss outside. As the walked through the white halls of Los Noches, the small arrancar remembered the very first day he meet her, the day the creator finally revealed her.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#Flashback*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Her name is Aura, she is a very precious person to me, and so no one is to attack her. Any questions? Very well then, on to the next matter," Sōsuke Aizen said, ignoring Grimmjow's angry and shocked face. The medium sized women had walked out from the doorway behind Aizen chair, when she had first walked out she had bowed to the large table of all ten Espadas. She was only slightly nervous at finally meeting the people who were Aizen's subordinates, but she knew with the gentle brown-haired man next to her.

"What the hell?! We've all earned our place, and now your telling me this weak women can just walk in, and call this place home?!" Grimmjow snarled standing up, his hands in fist. Aizen slowly turned his gaze towards the blue haired Espada, his fingers intertwined as his hands lay on the table.

"Grimmjow, are you questioning my decisions?" the ex-Soul Reaper asked, a small smirk on his face. The 6th Espada visible flinched back, but kept standing up in defiance.

"No, I'm not! I am simply asking why she gets to be here just because you say so. All of us, have at some point shown are level of power," Grimmjow growled back, glaring at the redheaded women who calmly looked back at him. Gin, who was standing a few feet behind Aura and Aizen, slightly frowned in annoyance at the Espada's loud mouth.

"She is a very rare breed of creature, a being more powerful then even Stark here. She is what we call, a "fallen angel."" Aizen said calmly, slowly sipping his tea as he watched Grimmjow.

"Bullsht she is! I sure as hell don't see any fu#ing wings on her," Grimmjow sneered, looking from Aizen to the women called Aura. The other Espadas remained quiet and watched, all of them thinking the same thing, but not having the guts to say anything on the matter. Aizen peaceful turned his head towards Aura and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Would you care to show them?" Aizen asked a smile on his face, she gave a small nod in the brown-haired man direction. Then slowly slid off the big coat like clothing she had on, to reveal four midnight black wings. Grimmjow's smirk immediately disappeared, and he looked away with a mad expression, he slowly sat back down.

"Now that we have that out of the way, may we please get on to the next topic?" Aizen asked the table of Espadas. As Sōsuke Aizen began to explain a problem, Aura carefully refolded her wings back to her side.

No one noticed the small arrancar in the corner, looking at the redheaded fallen angel, with wide eyes. Wonderweiss tried desperately to take in all of the women features, from her legs all the way up to her head. Once he thought he finally found a place he could keep his sight on, an even more interesting part of her caught her attention. His most favorite part of her, were her wings, the looked like large blankets, he gasped as one slightly twitched sending a small feather towards him. He watched as it slowly drifted down towards her, and then as it finally landed in his hands, it was soft and made his fingertips tingly. He slowly tore his gaze from the small beautiful black feather in his hand, towards the blue-eyed women. He froze as he saw her looking at him with a small gently smile on her face. He looked away quickly with a blush on his face, and hide behind Tosen's leg.

"Ahoaaaa," Wonderweiss said softly, not able to stop himself, he looked back at the women named Aura. She wasn't looking at him anymore but he could see a smile on her face. It was at that time, that his stomach began to do flips every time he saw her. Even if he just simple passed her in the hall, his stomach would seem to go crazy. He loved seeing her face, even if he only saw it by spying on her while she did training.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#Flashback End*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

He sighed out loud as he remembered all the times he had spied on her, it was because of that spying that he was able to know when she would come to this room. Just a few weeks ago, he had finally gotten the courage to face her. His meeting was a little embarrassed when she first talked to her, because he wasn't very good at talking, but Aura seemed to understand everything he said.

Today, they were going out to the desert called Hueco Mundo, Aura had said she missed the sky, she had once told him that she dislike ceilings because she felt caged in. So, wanting to be close to her he offered to go with her outside, or he had tried, but she seemed to understand.

They were both quiet as they traveled through the white halls, but both of them were happy. As they walked they passed a yawning Stark, who simple gave them a bored look. Aura gave him a small smile and head nod, then continued walking with a curious look on his face. In a short amount of time, they were at the entrance and exit of Los Noches. Wonderweiss, who was not use to leaving the big building, was a little nervous walking away from the big door. Aura, sensing his fearfulness, gave his hand a little squeeze.

"It's fine Wonderweiss, don't worry. I'm here," Aura whispered softly, comforting the little arrancar. He smiled up at her, then set off with her, neither one was really sure where they were going. The redheaded women just wanted to the everlasting night sky, and Wonderweiss just wanted to be close to her. This was how many of there days went, both of them enjoying each other company, even if they did nothing but walk under the night sky.

Wonderweiss's stomach began to flip again, as he sneaked a peek at the beautiful fallen angel next to him. He lightly bite his lip, he wondered if Aura felt the same way, if every time she looked at him her stomach did flips too. He frowned slightly as he began to think she probably didn't, he was a freak, or at least that's what the blue-haired Espada called Grimmjow called him. Even though he usally ignored the 6th Espada it still hurt, to be different. There were days he wished he could talk normally, or could think the same way as everyone else.

"Please don't frown, I hate it when you are sad." Aura said her eyes pleading, as she stopped walking and looked at Wonderweiss with a sad expression. Feeling guilty about making her sad, Wonderweiss gave her a big smile, and risked giving her a hug. Aura blushed a little, but smiled and gave him a hug back; she then took his small hand in her own, and began walking again. Wonderweiss's heartbeat was fast, he liked Aura so much. Just being, like this, with her, made his whole body feel warm, like a candle was lit in his heart, and its heat was being spread by his blood. Maybe, he was weird for feeling this way, but right now, he didn't care. He loved the way Aura look, and no one was ever going to convince him otherwise.

Ba-thump…ba-thump…ba-thump…ba-thump…ba-thump…ba-thump…ba-thump

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Bleach, it's characters(besides Aura, she belongs to Setokabagirl749) and settings all belongs to Tite Kubo.

Author's Notes: YAY! i is back with a new upload! i want to say thank you to Setokabagirl749 for proof reading this chapter and for keeping me going! i actually wrote this all during school /// sooo dont tell me teachers. this chapter is definally a little darker then any other chapter(story) i have ever created. i got the idea from Setokabagirl749 who comes up with all the create plotlines and storylines for the chapters. XD so thank her! just a little friendly reminder, if u give annnyy flames, u can be sure that we will use ur flames to roast marshmallows and not give u any!! well please enjoy!

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

Chapter two

The rush of wind flew past, whispering soft nothings to those who would listen. The sky was a bright blue scattered with white puffy clouds following one another. Birds of many colors talked and sang to one another in their high voices. The earthly smell of the ground carried up all the way to the heavens.

Aura felt like she was in the heavens, her large black wings fluttered behind her, feeling every breath of the wind. She gently chuckled as a pair of swallows danced around her red hair, softly pecked the flowing locks. The trio started to race each other; the little male seemed to be in the lead before Aura quickly passed him. However, soon the two birds slowed drastically, sensing there was something wrong, Aura slowed too. She hovered as she turned her head towards the swallow pair; they seemed to be doing figure eights in the air, they then flew off in a mad panic.

Aura's newly formed frown deepened as she watched the swallows turn into tiny specks. Just as Aura turned to fly home a large hand with long fingers grabbed themselves around her neck. She was only able to give a half scream before the hand, tightly wrapped around her fragile neck, crushed her windpipe. Her vision blurred as her face tilted upward, towards where the hand seemed to be descending. The last thing she saw before her eyes rolled back into her head was a snake-like, front teeth showing smile.

* * *

Aura's eyes opened wide with fright at the dream she had just experienced, it had felt so real, she felt her neck just to make sure there really was no hand there. She felt with ever nerve ending in her body, the sweat trickling down her face. She was even more startled to find a pair of purple eyes staring down on her followed by a worried flustered face. Wonderweiss slowly leaned out of Aura's personal space but continued to stare at her with worried eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHOOA?" Wonderweiss asked looking at Aura from beside her bed. Aura seemed to compose herself as she sat up; she then quickly wiped the sweat from her face and smiled softly at Wonderweiss.

"I'm fine, thank you Wonderweiss."Aura said pulling the blanket from her body and legs and stood up. The blond arrancar lightly grasped her hand, causing Aura to stop her journey to the window in her room. Her lips quivered slightly before giving a confused and worried Wonderweiss a gently hug.

Sensing her need for physical comfort, Wonderweiss self-consciously hugged the red-head back.

"…aahoooh…" Wonderweiss mumbled as he felt Aura begin to tremble slightly. He looked up as he felt Aura bury her face into his blond locks. All Wonderweiss worry erupted into a flood as he felt warm tears trickle down Aura's cheeks.

X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X

Wonderweiss sat in a corner and watched Tosen work on some of the surveillance units. He hadn't seen Aura since the morning and was starting to go into panic mode. He was worried enough about what happen in the morning, but not seeing her the rest of the day was really beginning to stress him out. They always saw each around this time but he couldn't even feel her spiritual pressure.

Tosen was facing the screens but his attention was on Wonderweiss. The small arrancar had been eerily quiet all day, even Gin had commented on it. Kaname had a suspicion it had to do with the absence of the women Aura. The dark skinned man did not say anything directly to Wonderweiss, but made it apparent that he was a little worried about the small arrancar.

Wonderweiss quietly stood up and slipped out of the room with a jumbled goodbye to Tosen. The bucked-tooth arrancar walked through the white halls, his senses on high alert. He was trying with all his ability to sense Aura.

"Whooo," Wonderweiss muttered as he failed again and again to sense the fallen angel. He gave a soft sigh as he scanned the maze-like hallways with a blank expression.

X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X

Aura's heart seemed to stop, time seemed to slow down, the large hallway felt like a tiny box as she stared into a snake-like, front tooth showing smile surrounded by darkness. It was the same smirk that she had seen in her dream. Aura backed against the wall as the smirk came closer and closer. Soon, the face that owned the malicious smile came into view and as it did all Aura's breath was taken from her. Nnoitra Jiruga's long face came into view.

"Well, well. What is Aizen-sama's little pet doing on this side Hueco Mundo?" Nnoitra sneered with a lecherous smirk. Aura shuddered then clenched her fist and glared at Nnoitra with fake confidence.

"Back off Nnoitra, y-you and I both know I would win in a fight," Aura barked keeping her eyes on the lanky arrancar, Nnoitra frowned slightly before lashing out as quick as a cobra. Aura cried out as Nnoitra grabbed her hair and yanked her up to his eye.

"Sure got a sharp tongue, don't ya?" Nnoitra snarled before dragging the red-head into his room.

"What the hell is your…" her voice was cut off as she was struck across the face.

"Keep your mouth shut, bi*$%" Aura was tossed like a rag doll onto his bed. She could only give a small whimper as Nnoitra's dark outline descended on her.


End file.
